


Silver Blood

by HavocRoyale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda stared the woman in the eyes, Cinder Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna rewrite All Bark No Bite, but here I am

 Slowly, Glynda regained consciousness. Her head bobbing, everything was blurry, there was a bright light shining directly in her face. She was bound and kneeling on a stage and in front of a crowd. Mild nausea built up, now was _not_ the time for stage fright.

 She could hear someone, a woman, talking in bits; amplified around what she concluded to be a warehouse on the docks. 

 “And after years of---justice and---a pivotal moment in---”

 Whatever the woman was giving a speech about didn’t matter, not right now at least. Glynda had to find a way out and figure out what happened that lead to this situation. The clicking of heels and the woman’s voice grew louder, she was standing in front of Glynda now.

 “Our little operation---Hunter Society---feeding people stories and---”

 She could knock her off the stage and make a run for it maybe, unless there were extra guards. A quick glance around and it was clear there guards, lots of guards. Time for a new, reasonable, plan. 

 “The initiation will begin with one,” The woman in front of her turned around and squatted in front of Glynda. 

 “Very,” Cupping Glynda’s chin, she forced Glynda to look her in the face.

 “Dazed,” seeing the woman’s face nearly startled, Glynda, memories of the last mission flooding her.

  She was on a mission with Port and Oobleck. It was _supposed_ to be just heavily guarded intelligence gathering. Instead it was a full on White Fang meeting, with Cinder Fall herself and her two right hands there. After contact with Ozpin cut off, it wasn’t long before Port and Oobleck were radio silent as well; which ultimately led to a minor panic and her capture. Were the others captured as well? Were they _dead?_

 “Commander Glynda Goodwitch,” Glynda stared the woman in the eyes, Cinder Fall.

 A top priority target in any mission, the current leader of the crazed cult, known as the White Fang. Glynda pulled her head back and out of Cinder’s hand, the woman smiled and stood back up.

 “Don’t bother trying to fight back, Glynda,” she felt heavy hands on her shoulders, force her to stand and hold her still, “It’d be a shame if you had to be unconscious for this, you already missed my big speech.”

 “Just turn her already!”

 “Yeah! Stop wasting time!”

 Other members of the White Fang in the audience shouted, Cinder calmly turned around to address them, “Patience, everyone. What fun is a show if you skip right to the climax?”

 They didn’t argue, Cinder turned back around, eyeing Glynda like prey. Oh, how Glynda wanted to wipe that smug grin off her face. Cinder gestured at the man on Glynda’s right, “Adam, untie her hands. And don’t you dare give her a chance of escape.”

 “Yes, ma’am,” the left man’s grip became stronger, holding her wrist and shoulder.

 The right man quickly untied the knot and pulled her arm out from behind her. Cinder handed the mic to the green-haired girl who had walked up to her. She grabbed Glynda’s wrist and right below her elbow, extending her arm out. A quick glance at Glynda and Cinder flashed a smile at the captured woman. Sharp canines reflected some of the light, Glynda finally caught on to what was happening.

 Cinder had said initiation earlier, not execution. Cinder’s teeth sank deep into Glynda’s forearm. She screamed, her knees giving out, forcing the men at her sides to hold her up. She could hear all the other White Fang members cheering. Cinder wasn’t a vampire, she wasn’t sucking the blood or life out of Glynda, but maybe that would’ve been preferable.

 Cinder dragged her tongue across the open wound once and then looked Glynda in the eyes and smiled again, “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 “I’m not gonna turn into one of your freaks, Fall.”

 Cinder chuckled, “Oh, we’ll see. Only time will tell, and your time as a hunter is up. They wouldn’t let in a werewolf, the very thing they hunt, even if she was one of their best.”

 She could feel her consciousness begin to slip away. Cinder would not win this fight, she’d rather die than become Cinder's subordinate, gold eyes met hers. Cinder scared her and Cinder knew. Glynda could see the knowing glint in those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought I had posted this already and found it still unposted in my drafts on tumblr when i was looking for the 3rd chapter draft. Sorry for the late and short update

 Waking up the second time around was so much easier. Then again, Glynda wasn’t bound and drugged on a stage this time. Instead she was on a strikingly white couch.

 Taking in her surroundings, Glynda recognized her location immediately.

  _Home._

 It was almost too hopeful to believe that it was some illusion or bad dream. Sitting up and taking another glance around, she noted nothing seemed out of place and she didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. The only thing out of place was a bandage wrapped around her right arm.

 Glynda groaned and quickly made her way the the bathroom. She pulled out the first aid kit and carefully began to unwrap her arm. She grimaced, it was already turning odd shades of purple and the only for sure thing was that it was not stitched up but infection seemed to have been otherwise averted. 

 Whether or not she was infected was another story. The bite looked like any normal dog bite and aside from some soreness and insomnia, there would be no signs of infection until it was too late. It certainly made it hard to treat and even harder to track, much to the discomfort of any civilian. 

 She’d have to see a doctor or a nurse at HQ for that information. In the meantime, antibiotics and new bandages will have to do.

 Her phone went off from the living room, she nearly dropped and spilled the first aid kit everywhere. Once she was sure everything wouldn’t fall to the floor, Glynda rushed to the living room to get her phone.

 Nearly ten missed calls and enough messages that she didn’t even want to count, all but a handful from Ozpin.

 Of course. She’d only been captured and put through an initiation for the White Fang for god knows how long. She called him, best to handle this now.

 “Glynda.”

 “Ozpin. There was...,” she didn’t think this through, how to start, “It wasn’t just intelligence gathering and it wasn’t _just_ heavily guarded.”

 She could hear him taking a long sip of coffee, “I know.”

 Of course he knew, “You put the mission in danger.”

 “I know.”

 Glynda groaned and before she could say anything Ozpin spoke up, “That’s why I sent your team.”

  _Her team._ Port and Oobleck, they weren’t on the stage with her. The White Fang is cruel but they wouldn’t have killed them on the spot, would they?

 “Where’s Peter and Bartholomew?”

 Another sip of coffee, accompanied by a sigh, “Glynda. You’ve been M.I.A. for three days. We’ve sent three teams looking for you and not a single clue had shown up until you called.”

 Three days...she minimized the call and checked the date. It had been four days, counting today, since the mission.

 “Ozpin...”

 “Normally, I wouldn’t call you in today. But we need you fill out a report. There were no trances that anything had even happened at that warehouse, that mission will have been in vain without your report.”

  **10:45 AM.**

 She returned to the call, “I’ll be there at twelve.”

 “Thank you, but Glynda? ?”

 “Sir.”

 “I want you to come to me. And tell me what happened, _before_ you fill out your report.”

 His tone suggested he already knew.

 “Yes, sir,” She still didn’t have an answer as to what happened to her team, “What about Peter and Bartholomew, Ozpin?”

 “We’ll talk about them after your debriefing. Don’t be late, commander.”


End file.
